Uru/Watcher 2
Section 2 1 Do not trust the sons of the burdened one. 2 They will seek comfort in their books. 3 This is the warning of the fall. 4 Do not seek comfort in your books. 5 When destruction comes, other ages will not save you. 6 7 Seen under bones in the jail cells, 8 A row of keys is here. 9 10 Minds are soft, hearts are callused. 11 In the new place chaos reigns. 12 Wisdom is hidden. 13 But a storm approaches, and a new river flows. 14 Its waters of deep red stain the land. 15 Cross the valley of dry sand and new blooms will appear. 16 Wisdom is found. 17 18 The action of the gathered means nothing. 19 The action of the deceived is toiling in vain. 20 21 The dam has been destroyed, 22 And the river opened. 23 He who unleashes its fury 24 Screams for mercy, and calls for help. 25 But no one comes. 26 As death drowns him, 27 It takes everything in its path. 28 29 Darkness makes the righteous humble and the evil bold. 30 Darkness comes at the end of time. 31 Take the path upward, or those above will travel downward. 32 Seek the path of the shell. 33 The meeting of worlds is destruction and blessing. 34 The kingdom of D’ni is not made of rock and stone, but heart and mind. 35 36 They rejoice at a spark, 37 Though they never see the fire. 38 They rejoice at a star, 39 Though they never see the sun. 40 They honor magicians, 41 And never know of true power. 42 They bow to liars, 43 Because truth cannot wait. 44 45 When the tree dies there will come a new one. 46 A grower to learn of the death. 47 A grower to see new life. 48 A grower to bring the gathered. 49 A grower to restore the least. 50 A grower to move through time. 51 A grower to link at will. 52 A grower to follow the shell. 53 A grower to banish the darkness. 54 A grower to graft the branches. 55 A grower to join the paths. 56 57 Black turns to green. 58 Red and yellow fruits emerge. 59 And he laughs at the worm, 60 And soon there are many. 61 62 The hill of fire allows them to find their way. 63 Evil follows their path. 64 One will take where another left off. 65 Vagabonds enter unknowingly. 66 Incomplete is the task at hand. 67 Soon there will be another. 68 69 Thought not a King, the Ruler dies. 70 The spilling of his blood 71 Creates rivers in the city. 72 73 He laughs and smiles and cries at him 74 And the one with him. 75 Another teachers, 76 So that the choices are ours. 77 78 The patient find solace in the wait, 79 While the restless follow the path of folly. 80 Follow the patient path. 81 82 There are three who live in darkness and silence. 83 Blinded are those who search for them. 84 One saves D’ni and dies 85 At the hands of rulers. 86 Another destroys D’ni and lives 87 At the hands of followers. 88 There is another who both destroys and saves; 89 Both lives and dies, 90 At the hands of both rulers and followers. 91 While there is always strength in the hidden, 92 There is a great trust in those who live and die. 93 94 The Maker uses those who are willing. 95 He provides a light to discern the willing from the wicked. 96 A light in the cavern eases fears and provides comfort for the willing. 97 A light in the cavern causes the wicked to scurry to the darkness. 98 99 A new life, in a new place, begins for a few; 100 Full of blessings, full of good. 101 But maturity does not come from ease and prosperity. 102 Prepare for suffering, and growth will come. 103 104 Life dies, darkness spreads. 105 Day ends, Night grows. 106 107 What is this invasion? 108 For the fourth time, they come. 109 Two come to war; 110 Two run from war; 111 Two die; 112 Two live although they kill. 113 All of them; 114 Above whom are none 115 They believe. 116 117 So I say again 118 Seven they are, 119 Though little do they realize. 120 Only four is seen as they see. 121 For seven is one, 122 And one is seven. 123 124 Libraries hold the writings of man. 125 Hearts hold the truth of the Maker. Category:Journals